1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) lamp and a driving circuit for the same, and more particularly, to an LED lamp which can stably drive an LED by ensuring compatibility between a halogen lamp stabilizer and an LED lamp, and an LED lamp which can improve the connection between an LED package board and a control circuit board for driving an LED.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a halogen lamp is a type of incandescent lamp and is a lamp in which a halogen material is injected into a glass bulb to suppress the evaporation of tungsten. Such a halogen lamp is brighter and has a longer service life, as compared to an incandescent lamp. Hence, a halogen lamp is widely used as stage lighting or as an interior lighting source. However, since a halogen lamp consumes a large amount of power and generates a large amount of heat, it often causes safety accidents such as fires or burns. Therefore, a halogen lamp has recently been replaced with an LED lamp which consumes a small amount of power, generates a small amount of heat, and has a superior light emitting efficiency.
Since a conventional halogen lamp uses a dedicated stabilizer and a typical LED lamp uses a dedicated stabilizer such as an SMPS, compatibility between the halogen lamp and the LED lamp is lowered. That is, in a case in which a halogen light source is replaced with an LED and a halogen lamp stabilizer is used in an LED lamp, flickering occurs and elements included in a driving circuit are damaged by high heat. In addition, LEDs are damaged due to high heat, thus reducing a life span of LEDs. To solve these problems, a dedicated LED stabilizer is added or a new halogen lamp stabilizer is designed. However, the installation of a new stabilizer or the repair of a conventional stabilizer incurs additional expenses.
In addition, in structural terms, when an LED package board on which LEDs are mounted is connected to a control circuit board on which an LED driving circuit is mounted, electrical interconnections through a soldering process using wires or harnesses are required. Thus, a manufacturing process and a circuit configuration become complicated, causing degradation in the reliability thereof.